This application is directed to novel sulfurized olefinic compounds and lubricant compositions thereof having inter alia improved copper corrosion properties. This application in more particularly aspects is also directed to a novel process or processes for making such compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use mixtures of sulfur containing compounds, e.g., diesters of thiodicarboxylic acids and hindered phenols to stabilize organic polymers against exposure to light and air; U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,282 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,495. It is also known to use organo sulfur containing transition metal complexes for lubricating oils and for various other organic media, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,970. Polysulfides, e.g., polydisulfides of the type contemplated herein are obtained, for example, by reacting isobutylene and a sulfur halide and as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,454 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,414 are useful as extreme pressure and antiwear additives for lubricant compositions.